


🥀 w i l t e d  r o s e 🥀

by sofia_writes_fics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Christian talk, Gen, Hurt, I listen to that song everyday, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, death of father, don’t listen to borderline by tame impala then make the words say, douxie commits suicide, douxie was hit by a train, i don’t want to look up the lyrics rn lol, instead, longing over death, of What ever it actually says, that was previous, train track death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: Douxie gets hit by a train. This was his fault. Please read tags carefully before reading, thanks.
Kudos: 7





	🥀 w i l t e d  r o s e 🥀

Ever since the untimely demise of his father, Douxie had longed to feel something really real. He took his guilt and anger out on Archie, he took drugs, and he was drinking all the time. He felt as if he would never forgive his self for letting Merlin die. Everyday his friends would try to help him cope, but they all failed to do so. He wanted pain. He already had felt pain, but he needed more. He needed to get away and go cut or burn some part of him. This wasn’t the sadness talking, it was the suicidal thoughts. It was hard for him to get up and out of bed, he had turned away all his friends, and he was always tired. He though about how he craved the chilling sensation of hurting. He wanted to cut. That’s not enough” the voice had told him. “Think of something better.” He looked at the television news station. “1:30” He said. “Perfect.” He started to cry. It was as if the inner inner voice began to break, assuming that he would actually do it. He would lose all his friends-that he had all turned away-, he would loomse all of the belongings that Merlin had left behind, and finally but most importantly, he would never see Merlin because he would be in Hell, and not Heaven. All these voices saying all these different ideas made him go mad. It made him so crazy, that he did not care anymore. And as he lay on the train track at 1:30, that was the last of the young mage that anybody would ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh douxie what have u done now? Pls leave comments and kudos. They are all appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
